


Linnaea Picking

by Shyroi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyroi/pseuds/Shyroi
Summary: During her father's funeral, Kiana met the two sisters who had taken her father away. When the discussion turns to be the girls future, Kiana invite them to live with her. But the girls love turns out to be deeper than normal siblings love.





	1. New Home, New Sister

Kiana was waiting for her opportunity to go home. She wasn’t a fan of funerals, already, and it was even worse when the dead were people she cared little about. She was contacted by her father’s family to be informed of his death, and as they insisted enough, she agreed to go to the funeral, even though he had abandoned her since she was five years old. Now, 21 years old, she stood in front of all those people she almost never saw in all those years. At least there was food and drinks to pass the time.

The burial was over, and now the family took time to discuss what to do from there on. Her father wasn’t a rich man, neither was his wife, but there were things to be taken care of. Especially about his remaining family.

  
“I know it’s hard to talk about it now, but we really should talk about the girls”, a member of the family said. Everyone directed their eyes to the two girls sitting alone at the other side of the room.

  
They were sixteen years old and twins. Kiana knew about them but had never tried to establish any direct contact. Those girls were, after all, the reason her father abandoned her house. At the time, their mother was the mistress.

  
Kiana examined the girls she never had any intention of meeting before. They were both identicals, with long and straight black hair and brown eyes. The girls were sitting alone on a bench, hands holding each other, with intertwined fingers. One of the sisters had her head leaning against the other’s shoulder, her eyes red of crying. The other one was embracing her sister with her free arm, looking more composed. They didn’t direct any word at Kiana all the time.

  
“I know the poor girls are not to blame”, an older woman said. “But it’s really a problem to us. Dave abandoned his family and cut relationship with us for years, and now suddenly, we have this to take care of. No one has any connection with these girls, right?”

  
“Usually, the grandma or grandpa would take care of the children in a moment like this”, one of Kiana’s uncle said. “But mom and dad aren’t with us anymore. Anyone knows about their mother’s family?”

  
“I asked them about it. They said they know nothing about them. We don’t even from where that woman came.”

  
“Are they too old for an orphanage?”

  
Kiana thought how insensible those people were being by discussing those girls future in front of them just like they were a burden. She knew most of the people there could easily take care of them. She didn’t want to get involved in that mess, though. She just wanted to go home and forget about all that bullshit.

  
“And they’re two, in the top of all things…”

  
“Maybe someone could take care of one of them, and another person takes care of the other…”

  
“Is it okay to keep them separated?”

  
Kiana looked at the girls again, and now their bodies looked closer. She was an only child at home, so she just could only wonder about it, but probably sisters would want to stay together. Even more with twin sisters. But she didn’t want to get involved.

  
She didn’t want to get involved, and yet, the most that discussion lasted, the more she started to get annoyed by it. She didn’t care about those girls, but still, that seemed way too cruel. She should hate those two more than anyone there, and yet…

  
She walked in their direction. Realizing what was going on, everyone becomes silent and just looked at her. When she arrived in front of the twins, they looked at her, with curiosity. One of them, Kiana realized, had tears in her eyes.

  
“My name is Kiana, and I suppose I’m your sister”, she said, trying to put on a gentle smile. “I’m just a college student, but I’m working right now. I’m nowhere close to being rich, and I can’t give you any luxury, but you would still be together. So, do you two want to come live with me?”

 

 

Stella was holding Lea’s left hand with her right hand and hugging her body with her left arm. She could feel her sister’s warm against her, and that’s all that mattered on that moment. They had just buried their parents, and now the family was discussing what to do with them. Lea had cried a lot, more for her mother than her father, and now she was resting her head on Stella’s shoulders.

  
There was a lot of people the twins had never met before there. But the one who got their attention was a young woman, distant from everyone else. She had brown hair, tied up in a ponytail, and was wearing glasses. She was also tall and using black clothes of clearly good quality. Sometimes she would throw glances in the twins directions. Stella didn’t know why, but from all those unknown people, that young woman was the one she sympathized better.

  
Soon the discussion went down the way Stella feared when they gave the idea to raise them in separate houses. Stella squeezed her sister’s hand hard when she felt Lea’s body stiffen. She wouldn’t allow them to be separated. She would run away if that was necessary. But as she was thinking like that, that young woman approached them.

 

 

 

Stella and Lea took off the car. While Stella made all the conversation with Kiana, Lea was still timid and held her sister’s arm all the time. The house they arrived at was humble but spacious. Their sister had promised a room just for them, after all.

  
“I’ll show you two the house. Don’t worry about your baggage, I’ll bring them inside later”, Stella said, while opening the house’s door. She was doing her best to smile all that time.

  
The twins went inside after their sister. Inside the house was well cared for, but a little of dust was covering some mobiles, and there were dirty utensils on the sink. Since Kiana was studying and working, she probably didn’t have much time to do housework.

  
“I’ll give you two a little tour of the house, but there’s not much to see, really.”

Kiana showed the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, her own room and…

  
“This would be your room. It’s the only free room, and…”, she opened a door to a small room, with a wardrobe on one side and a single bed on the other. “I wonder, is the bed too small for you two? I can’t really buy another one right now, but maybe one of you could stay in the living room…”

  
“It’s okay”, Stella said. “That size is enough. The room is perfect, thanks. And, sis…”, Stella said, carefully examining her sister’s face by hearing the word. “We’re really grateful for everything you’re doing for us, so we want to help. We can’t help much with money, but you can leave the house chores for us. We helped mom at home, sometimes.”

  
Kiana would get some money by selling the things her father had, and the wife’s part would go to the twins. Still, they didn’t have much, to begin with, so she knew it wouldn’t last much. She put a gentle smile as she directed to the two girls.

  
“You two seem like good girls, so I’m sure we will get along fine. Well, I accept your help, but you two went through a lot today, so tonight’s dinner is on me.”  
As the twins got alone in the room, with Kiana in the kitchen, Stella turned to her sister, who still looked uneasy about their new situation. She caressed her sister’s face gently.  
“Sis looks like a good person, Lea. Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. And most of all, we’re going to be together.”

  
Lea nodded, and her hand squeezed her sister’s. Stella brought her sister’s face close to her and brushed their lips together. Lea closed her eyes and smiled.

 

 

On dinner, Kiana examined the two girls sharing the table with her. One of them looked comfortable already, but the other one would be more difficult to deal with. She wanted to treat both of them well, even if it was hard with the resentment she had against her father. Being the twins the main reason he went away.

  
“How is the food?”, she asked.

  
Stella was the one to pause the meal to answer:

  
“It’s pretty good, sis. Thank you.”

  
Kiana kept looking at Lea, who had her head low while eating, avoiding making eye contact with her new sister.

  
“Sis, you know…”, Stella said. “Please, forgive her. She’s not really good at dealing with people, but I’m sure she has nothing against you.”

  
“Oh, don’t worry. That’s not what I’m thinking. She’s pretty shy, right? And you went through a lot today, so just take your time.”

  
“Thanks, sis. You’re really kind.”

  
“I’m not that kind. Not at all. But I’m the closer family you two have now, right? So don’t mind it.”, she finished the meal and looked at her watch. “Now, I’m sorry, but I have work tomorrow. Please, feel at home. It’s your home now, after all.”

  
“Okay, sis. Good night.” Stella said as Kiana got away from the table.

 

 

Lea came to the room after taking a bath, her hair was still a little humid. It was night, so she didn’t try to brush it. Stella was sitting on the bed reading a book she brought with her things. She loved reading books.

  
“You’re done?”, Stella asked. She had taken a bath before already. “You could’ve gone with me.”

  
“I-I don’t want sis to think I’m weird”, Lea said, sitting on the bed beside Stella.

  
“So, you liked her?”

  
Lea nodded slowly.

  
“She’s nice. I wanted to talk to her, but… it’s embarrassing…”

  
“Don’t worry about that. You heard her, so just take your time”, Stella closed the book and looked at her sister who seemed hesitant. “So, let’s sleep now?”

  
Lea grabbed Stella’s pajama with the point of her fingers.

  
“Stella...actually. I want to...”

  
Stella examined her sister’s face. Her eyes looking straight at her.

  
“Are you sure? After what we went through today…”

  
“That’s exactly why. I miss mom, but I still have you. I want to feel your body, to remember you’re here. So, Stella, please…”

  
Stella smiled.

  
“Okay”, she said and kissed Lea’s lips.

  
They were used to that. That’s the kind of relationship they had for three years now, even though they were sisters. So much that they had total confidence in what the other would like even without trading words.

  
Stella’s lips started to suck gently on Lea’s neck as she pushed her sister down the bed. Her mouth made movements up and down, kissing Lea’s neck until the base, going up to her lips and down to her neck again. The twins intertwined the fingers of both their hands.

  
“Stella…”, Lea moaned, and then put her hands on her mouth fast, closing it. Stella looked at her with curiosity.

  
“What’s the problem?”

  
“What if sis hears it?”

  
Stella smiled and planted a slow kiss on her sister’s lip.

  
“So keep your mouth closed, if you can.”

  
Lea shut her lips as Stella took her top off. She wasn’t wearing a bra, being prepared to sleep. Stella stared at her sister’s small breasts. She was sure those were bigger than her own, even though they were twins. Stella started to lick around Lea’s left nipples while caressing the right breast with her left hand. After making some circles with her tongue around the nipple, she sucked it. Lea made a “hmmmm”, with her mouth closed.

  
Stella kept her sister’s breast on her mouth while making slow movements with her tongue on the nipple. She let the salty taste of her sister’s skin fill her mouth. But there was another taste she was eager to get. As she stopped sucking the breast, a saliva trail connected her tongue and Lea’s nipple.

  
As Lea was wearing a mini-skirt, Stella didn’t remove it but pulled down the panties instead. She put her head inside her sister’s skirt, even though she tried to complain.

  
“If you can’t see what I’m gonna do, it’s more stimulating”, Stella said. Her breath being too close to Lea’s bottom that made her body tremble.

  
Stella put her tongue out. The juice in her sister was overflowing already and Stella felt her tongue soaked in it. She let the pleasant taste of her sister penetrate her sense of taste. It was nostalgic and familiar, but also calming. Stella sucked it, while gentling pushing Lea’s tights away, to stop her from involuntary closing her legs.

  
“Hmmm”, Lea made, with an effort to keep her lips closed.

  
Stella found it funny and sucked harder, before inserting her tongue inside.

“S-Stella…”, Lea said in a low voice. Stella understood already. She knew what her sister used to ask for.

  
She took her head from inside Lea’s skirt and aligned their bodies, so she could kiss her. Their mouths met each other while Stella’s hand followed her sister's body from her belly to the inside of her skirt. While kissing Lea, Stella inserted both fingers inside her. Without giving her sister time to breath, she started to move her fingers up and down.  
Leaving her sister's lips for a moment, Stella licked her ear and whispered: “I won't stop until you come.”

  
Reacting to it, Lea pulled her sister head with both hands for their lips to meet again. Stella used her tongue to explore her sister's mouth while still moving her fingers inside her. When Lea’s hug become stronger and her lips faltered, Stella realized she had come. She waited for Lea’s body to calm down and took out her fingers from inside her, putting them in her mouth to clean it.

  
Lea pulled her sister's to give her another kiss.

  
“Want me to…?”, she asked, but Stella shook her head.

  
“It's okay.”

  
Lea pouted.

  
“It's not fair that only me gets to feel good…”

  
“I felt good too, and… I would rather wait until we're alone.”

  
“Oh yeah…”, Lea said with a smile. “You can hardly control yourself when you come.”

  
Stella gave a small smile.

  
“Well, so for now, let's sleep.”

  
“Huh. Good night, Stella. I love you.”

  
“Good night. I love you, too.”

  
The two girls slept that night embraced by each other's arms.


	2. Don't Let Sis Find Out

“You didn't need to come today, you know?”

It was lunchtime and Kiana was talking to her friend from work on a restaurant both of them used to eat. Her friend was the daughter of the owner in the place Kiana worked. So somehow, she was also like her boss.

“You're already understaffed.”

“Yeah, but you see. You lost your father, so dad would understand.”

“I didn't have strong feelings about that man. The funeral was mostly because I had to go.”

Kiana's friend, Adella, looked at her friend's face, trying to determine if she was serious or trying to lie. She knew about Kiana’s father abandoning his family and how much she resented him.

“Well, fine then”, she said, taking tp fork to her mouth. “But, huh, so you have sisters now, huh?”

“I felt like they really didn't want to be separated, so I invited them. It was by impulse, but I think it was the right thing.”

“Even though they were the reason why your father left you?”

“It's not their fault.”

“Hm… I see. So, the most important part, are they cute?”

Kiana faced Adella in silence.

“You mean…?”

“Well, two girls. Twins. And with your genes, so I guess they must be really cute.”

“I wonder… they're normal…”

Adella smiled.

“Still cold as ever. I wish they would warm that heart of yours.”

Kiana faced Adella with a serious face. Her eyes looking into her friends with suspicion.

“I’ll make sure you never get close to them”, she said, after all.

“Hey… I’m just saying… She’s not my type. I like more… mature women.” Adella said, giving a smile to her friend.

 

 

Stella and Lea had for lunch what Kiana made the night before. They also decided to take care of homework, even though their sister said they didn’t need to worry about that yet. Stella told her sister it would be better to keep their minds occupied. Lea took care of the dishes and laundry, while Stella took care of sweeping and dusting.

Even though there was a lot to do because Kiana was always working or studying, the house was small and their sister lived alone, so they finished the chores fast. After having everything done by 3 PM, Lea found her sister trying to dust a perfectly clean refrigerator. She smiled and hugged her sister from behind, giving a kiss to her neck. Stella’s body shook in reaction to her sister’s lips.

“Stop that”, Stella said, turning to her Lea.

“I’m sorry”, Lea said, with a sheepish smile and her head inclined, looking her sister with her enticing eyes. “But there’s nothing else to do, and we’re alone… I want to pay you for last night”, and saying that, she kissed her sister’s lips.

Lea pushed her sister’s back against the refrigerator and pushed her tongue inside her mouth. She pressed her hand against Stella’s lower back, bringing their bodies together. She explored her sister’s mouth with her own tongue until she was gently pushed away, as Stella gasped for air.

“Calm down, you”, Stella said smiling. “If we’re doing it, let’s go to our room.”

“Here’s fine”, Lea said, pulling her sister by the hand and guiding her through the living room. She pushed Stella down on the couch. “Here’s good enough”, she said and inclined her body to kiss her sister’s mouth again.

Lea slipped her hand through Stella's skirt, reaching her panties while kissing her. The girls were lying on the couch. Lea caressed Stella’s pussy through her panties. She realized a warm liquid leak through the clothing, dirting her fingers. Stella moaned as Lea stopped with the kisses.

Lea’s lips moved her sister's neck while she moved her fingers inside the panties. She wanted to hear Stella’s loud moans as she inserted her finger inside her. When Stella tried to press her lips, Lea opened them again with her tongue.

But then Stella's moans started to turn weird and Lea heard sister crying. Looking into her eyes, she realized there were tears.

Startled, Lea took her fingers from inside her sister and hugged her tight. Stella hugged her back, trying to speak in hiccups.

“I'm...so...sorry…”

“It's okay, sis. I cried a lot. You were holding yourself for me, right. So now it’s your time, so I’ll hold you instead.”

“Mom…”, Stella cried, in her sister's arms. “Dad…”

And her crying voice filled the living room. Lea held her and in times would give her kisses on the face.

 

 

When Kiana arrived home, she found the house cleaner than it had been in ages. She called for the twins but didn't get any response. Walking to the living room, she found the two girls sleeping on the couch, embracing each other. Kiana smiled and thought about waking them up and send them to bed. But the girls sleeping so close to each other was a scene so beautiful that she decided not to disturb them. She left them alone and decided to do her college's assignments in the kitchen’s table.

 

 

When Stella woke up, she found her sister's eyes open looking at her. She realized they were both still on the couch and Lea’s warm breath was close to her face. Lea put her lips close to Stella's ears and spoke so low that only her twin could hear.

“Sis is working in the kitchen”.

Being in the kitchen meant that she would only be able to see the back of the couch, but no the girls themselves. When Stella tried to get up, Lea pushed her shoulders down and kissed her mouth again.

Stella shook her head, trying to signalize her sister to stop. Lea didn't care and put her lips close to her sister's ears again.

“I want to finish you now. We just need to be silent.”

Saying that she put her hand inside Stella's panties and inserted her fingers inside her. Stella closed her lips tight. She couldn't make a sound. They couldn't make kisses sounds and they couldn’t move too much. That's why Lea’s fingers moved slowly inside Stella. But she knew how to do her sister even when she needed to go slow. Stella realized that it was getting harder to keep her lips closed.

When Stella couldn't hold it anymore and opened her lips, Lea was fast to close her sister’s mouth using her own lips. Their lips stick together, Lea wouldn't let a sound escape until she made her sister come. She tried to resist playing with her sister's tongue again, fearing they would make noises. She left her lips feeling her sister’s wet mouth while moving her fingers inside her.

Moving inside her sister was easy, as she was wet already. Lea always loved the warm feeling of moving her fingers inside Stella. She opened her eyes to see her sister with a face red and eyes closed shut as their lips met. That made her move her fingers a little faster, while still making sure to not make a sound.

Lea realized her sister came as her body shook alone. With all her effort, Stella managed to keep it silent. Lea then freed her sister's lips and took her fingers from inside her. She licked them clean while making sure Stella watched as each drop of her juices ended up on Lea’s tongue.

Both sisters smiled at each other. Lea then gave a loud kiss on her sister's lips and let her head rest on her shoulder, closing her eyes. Startled, Stella looked above until she saw Kiana's face coming from beyond the couch.

“Oh, you're awake”, she said. “Want me help to take her to the bed?”

Stella had her face red and her heart was beating fast. She hoped her sister wouldn't realize what had happened.

“I-if you don’t mind… thanks”, she said.


	3. Watering

Stella was worried as her new sister called her and her twin to talk on that Friday. As she sit beside Lea on the table and held her hand, Kiana looked at them with a serious face. 

“Well, I have two important things to tell you,” she said. “First, starting today I'm legally your guardian, so you don't have to worry about being taken away.”

Stella sighed relieved, for two reasons. Looking at Lea, she could see her sister was happy too, as she smiled.

“And next, just as important, starting next week you two go back to school. The school is close and I'm sure you two can adapt to it, if that's not a problem.”

“Of course not, sis,” Stella said, still gripping her twin’s hand. “We're grateful for all you did for us, and I'm sorry for giving too much work.”

Kiana gave them both a smile.

“Don't worry. You're helping, too”.

Later, while Kiana was working on her assignments on the kitchen's table, Stella crossed by her, with clothes and towel in the hand, heading to the bathroom. From her place, Kiana could see the girls room, and by the open door, she saw Lea sitting on the bed. Or yet, she saw Lea’s legs moving restless back and front.

Kiana woke from her place and headed to the girls’ room. She realized Lea seemed anxious, with her clothes and towel prepared beside her.

“Don't you want to go with your sister?” Kiana asked.

“I...just…” Lea said, nervously looking at her sister and moving her legs. “Isn't that...weird?”

Kiana smiled.

“Not at all. I guess you used to bath together, right? Don't worry about it. Just go.”

Hearing that, Lea nodded, took her clothes and got away from the room. She headed to the bathroom and opened the door. As she closed it again, she heard her sister from behind the shower box.

“What is it?”

“It's me, Stella,” Lea said, already removing her top and skirt. “Sis said I should come.”

After removing her panties and her bra, Lea opened the box and leaped inside. She threw herself against Stella's body, kissing her sister in the mouth while warping her arms around her neck.

The hot water was mixed with their bodies. Lea grabbed her sister's right butt with her hand while kissing her, softly craving her nails on the butt’s meat. She started to go down with her lips, kissing Stella's neck. Her sister's body shook. Lea knew she was tickling there. After that, she went to the breasts, where she nibbled Stella’s nipples and, before going down from there, sucked her right breast with so much force that Stella moaned.

From there, her lips traveled even more south. Her lips in contact with Stella's wet body. She only stopped on her sister's navel briefly, letting her tongue play with its interior, until Stella herself pushed Lea’s head gently down, guiding her sister to her vagina. Lea left her sister's pussy to fill her mouth, wetting her tongue on her juices. 

Stella put her hand gently on Lea’s head. Lea tried to look up while sucking her sister, but the water falling from the shower would get in her eyes, so she closed them and concentrated in moving her tongue. With her hands, she grabbed her sister's butt again, craving her nails in it.

Stella moaned, letting the sound of water falling stop her voice from leaking outside. While Lea’s tongue moved inside her, she closed her eyes and kept her hand on her sister's head. She tried to control her voice, but couldn't stop her moanings. When her sister finally managed to make her come, her legs failed and she slid to the bathroom floor, sitting with her butt on the wet material.

Lea looked at her sister and smiled. She started to kiss her sister again. But as she did it, Stella was the one to stretch her arm and touch Lea's pussy. Lea looked surprised as Stella's fingers entered her.

Stella didn't let her go, putting her free hand on the back of her sister's head so they would keep kissing while she was moving her fingers inside her. She could feel Lea’s tongue shaking inside her own mouth. The movement of her sister’s tongue and pressure of her lips were showing how much pleasure she was feeling. And when both faltered, she realized her sister had come. Stella took her finger from inside Lea and put it in her mouth.

Lea relaxed her body while water fell on both of them. She lied her head on her sister's breasts with a smile.

“Were you missing this?” Stella asked, kissing her sister's head. Lea nodded in silence.

Stella held Lea's chin and brought her face closer, kissing her lips.

“How about we take a proper bath now?” She asked.

“Let's stay like this for a moment,” Lea said, and again hugged Stella's body closer to her. Feeling her sister's heartbeat close to her ear used to make her feel safe. “I love you.”

Stella just gave a satisfied smile.


	4. My Sisters' Breasts

When Stella and Lea came back from school that afternoon, Lea had a pout on her face and was walking in front of her sister, clearly upset. Behind her, Stella entered home and, seeing Kiana looking at them, let out a sad smile.

Lea went to their room and closed the door with a bang. Kiana looked at Stella with a worried expression.

“What's up?” She asked.

“She's a little upset because I was scouted for the volleyball team, and I accepted it,” Stella said, sitting on a chair. “So that means there will be days I won't come home with her.”

“I see,” Kiana said, looking at the closed door for the twins’ room. “She's pretty attached to you.”

“Yeah, about that...I was thinking. Can you make her company on those days? I feel like you two could know each other better. And I feel like if I'm around, she won't open herself up to you.”

Kiana contemplated Stella's face for some minutes until she gave her a smile.

“Was that why you accepted to be part of the team?”

“That would be part of it,” Stella said, smiling to her older sister.

 

 

Kiana had just arrived from work when Lea got home that afternoon alone. The girl had a displeased face and walked to her room when Kiana saw her and called her up.

“Lea, wait.”

The girl stopped to look at her sister. She still wasn’t used to her presence, even though they were living together for weeks. Kiana looked tired of working, so Lea didn’t want to ignore her. She knew her sister was working for their good, too.

“Yeah?” Lea said, approaching with timid steps.

“I thought it would be nice for us to talk a little. Like, I know you miss your sister, but I’m family, too. Well, I need to take off my clothes and take a bath then go to college, but you can keep me company meanwhile.”

Lea followed Kiana with her eyes when her sister got inside her own room. Kiana took out her shirt and Lea could see her smooth naked back. She was sweating, probably tired of working. Lea realized she never asked what her sister did for a living.

“Was work tiring?” She asked, in a low voice.

Kiana turned to her and Lea could have a good view of her front. Her white bra was holding her breasts. Lea’s breasts were bigger than her twin sister, but her older sister had an even more developed body. That was expected, but Lea felt her face turning red.

“Kinda… Thanks for asking,” Kiana said with a smile.

“What do you do?”

“Oh, I never told you? I guess I told your sister only. I sell clothes at a store. It’s not hard work, but I have to walk through the store the whole day, I guess. My friend’s father owns it, so she helped to get the job.”

Kiana reached her back with her hands, trying to unhook her bra, but she was having trouble with it. She sent a pleading eye to Lea.

“Could you help me? Just unhook it for me.”

Lea approached as Kiana turned her back to her. Her fingers shaking, she touched her sister’s sweat back, feeling the point of her finger wet by her sister bodily fluid. Her heartbeat fastening, she unhooked her sister’s bra, making it fall on her sister’s hands.

Kiana turned around to face Lea, giving her a clear vision of her exposed breasts. They were bigger than they looked when supported by the bra and perfectly firm. Somehow, they looked softer than Stella’s breasts. Instinctively, Lea moved her hand in their direction, not taking her eyes away.

“Are they beautiful?” Kiana asked with a calm face, realizing Lea’s eyes fixed on her breasts.

“Oh...Ah...Yeah…” Lea answered, startled.

“Want to touch them?”

“I-Is that okay?” Lea had a shaking voice.

“I guess…” Kiana looked at her sister for some seconds in silence, then nodded. “I don’t know much about having siblings, but I guess that’s fine. We’re sisters, after all.”

Lea moved her hand slowly until the point of her fingers touched her sister’s left breast. She poked it twice and looked at Kiana’s face, seeing no reaction coming from her. So she grabbed it with her whole hand.

It was soft. Softer than Stella’s breasts. She was wondering if that was because Kiana was an adult or because the breasts were bigger. The sweat on her sister’s breast transferred to her hand, so she felt a wet and soft sensation. It was good, but soon she realized her mouth was starting to get wet. She felt a wish to suck on those breasts.

She played with her sister’s nipples. They were hard, but looking at her face, her expression was still the same. Lea pulled it with her fingers and Kiana gave a laugh.

“It’s fine, right?” She said.

Lea took her hands away fast and stepped back.

“S-Sorry…” she said, lowering her head.

“Don’t mind,” Kiana said, smiling. “I just really need to get a bath, so…”

Kiana started to unbutton her pants. Lea’s eyes looked at her sister’s bottom as she lowered the pants and her white panties appeared. Lea turned around in a hurry.

“I...I’ll be on my room,” she said, leaving the room. Kiana just looked at the way Lea disappeared in confusion.

 

 

Lea sat on her bed. She couldn’t take her sister’s breasts out of her brain. She couldn’t forget the feeling while touching them.

She looked at her hand, still sparkling with her sister’s sweat. She took it to the front of her nose and smelled it. Her sister’s strong smell was still lingering on it.

Lea put the hand inside her pants and slowly moved it to her panties.

She was first caressing the entrance to her pussy with her wet fingers. Then, slowly, she started to insert it inside, all while thinking of her sister’s naked body. She had done that in the past when alone, but it was always Stella on her mind. Now she couldn’t forget Kiana and the soft sensation on her hands.

Would Stella be angry?

She started moving her fingers inside, pressing her lips so no sound would come out. She realized her sister’s sweat was mixing with her juices inside her.

It’s like sis is doing me…

She moved faster, closing her eyes. Thinking about how beautiful and firm her sister’s breasts were. How good they would taste on her tongue. How strong her smell was. She bit her lower lip while she came, feeling her juices wetting her fingers.

She relaxed on the bed. She had come. And yet, she was not satisfied.

 

 

Stella got home and found her sister getting ready for college. Stella was wearing a skirt and a shirt, having left her sport’s clothes at school.

“How was it?” She asked Kiana.

“We talked a little, but I guess she’s still nervous,” Kiana said while putting books on her bag. “But I’m sure we’ll get along. She’s a nice girl.”

Stella thanked her sister and got inside her room. She found her sister lying on the bed, apparently sleeping. She had taken a bath at school already, so she didn’t need to take another. She sat on the bed and moving Lea’s black hair away from her face, gave a kiss on her lips. Lea opened her eyes.

“Missed me?” Stella said.

Lea sat on the bed, her eyes focusing on Stella’s breasts.

“Oh, I see,” Lea said.

She took Stella by the shoulders and threw her on the bed.

“Lea, what…?” Stella said while sitting with her back to the wall.

Without saying anything, Lea pulled up her sister’s shirt, leaving her with her bra exposed. With a rough movement, she pulled out her sister’s bra, breaking the hook and leaving her breasts exposed. Lea threw the bra away. Before Stella could complain, Lea gave her a kiss.

After shutting her sister up with the kiss, Lea moved to her left breast. She opened her mouth and closed it around it. Stella was confused, but she patted her sister’s head anyway while getting her breast sucked.

Lea sucked the whole breast and made circular movements on the nipple with her tongue. She moved her body to sit on Stella’s leg. She started moving her crotch against her sister’s leg, even though she was still wearing her pants. She could feel her panties getting soaked.

Stella felt the warm of Lea’s mouth surrounding her breast. Also the wet feeling of her sister’s saliva. She kept patting her sister’s head, feeling her soft hair on her hand. She was also starting to feel Lea’s pants getting wet while rubbing against her leg, meaning it was leaking from her panties.

While sucking her sister’s breast, all that Lea could think was how clean it was. She was a little disappointed. She wanted it to be as sweaty as Kiana’s.

I should try her soon after her practice.

Still, the soft feeling on her tongue was good. Her sister’s salty taste on her mouth was nostalgic. Her head being patted was comforting, and her crotch was on fire while rubbing on her sister’s leg. She started rubbing stronger.

Lea bit Stella’s breast. Not too strong, but enough for her sister moan. She grabbed her sister’s back while rubbing her pussy against her, keeping her mouth closed on her boob. She felt something on her bottom and in a jolt of pleasure, she came.

When Lea took her mouth away from her sister’s breast, a saliva trail connected both. Stella was breathing hard, clearly excited. Yet, Lea threw herself against the bed. She was satisfied.

“What the hell was that?” Stella said, looking at her leg, wet with Lea’s fluids. “Ahh, now I need another bath. And you too, and we need to hide our clothes from sis again.”

Stella rose from the bed. She looked at Lea lying with a satisfied smile on her face. Stella approached her and whispered in her ear.

“Tonight it’ll be my payback…”


	5. Drying

The whole time Stella was practicing that day, Lea waited sitting on the bleachers. She didn't go home first like the other day Stella had practice. That was what Stella was expecting she would do. At very least, she hoped Lea sent Kiana a message.

Stella couldn't pay attention to practice. Lea's intense eyes looking at her with her head supported by her arms were distracting. Even worse, Lea was wearing skirts and from where Stella was, she could take a peak of her sister's panties. She couldn't avoid looking.

After so many mistakes, the practice was already over. All the other team players went to the shower room while Stella stayed behind. The last girl to pass by her gave a tap on her shoulder while saying “don't mind”. They were already expecting Stella to stay behind. She always waited for the shower room to become empty before using it. She wasn't comfortable sharing it.

She kept practicing serving alone. It was a hot day, so she was sweaty from the effort.

She was trying not to look at Lea, so she didn't realize as Lea left the bleachers and joined her in the court. Lea hugged a surprised Stella from behind, making her own clothes wet from her sister's sweat.

“Lea, not now,” Stella said. “After I take a shower…”

But Lea ignored her sister's plea. She slid her hand through her sister's sweaty belly and inside her shorts. Stella gave a long breath as Lea's fingers touched her clit.

Lea pulled her hand back, now completely wet and took it to her nose, feeling the strong smell from her sister's body.

“Really, Lea…”

Stella turned back and tried to talk to her sister, but Lea hugged her and kissed her mouth. The taste of sweaty filled her tongue and after the kiss, Lea licked her own lips.

“That's the taste I wanted,” she said and pushed her sister against the court's fence

“Wait, Lea, if someone comes…”

But Lea ignored her sister and started to lick the sweat in her neck instead. She pulled her sister's shirt out and moved her lips to her breasts. She licked the sweaty accumulated between her sister's breasts and bit her nipple. She noticed her sister pressing her lips, trying to suppress her moans. Lea kept licking going down, tasting her sister's whole salty body.

She lowered her sister's shorts and looked at her wet panties. She lowered it slowly, letting a string of Stella's juices connect her pussy to her panty.

It was like her pubes were shining in the sun. They were wet by her sweaty. Lea licked her lips with the vision. Stella still tried to push her sister away, but Lea pressured her head and started to lick her sister's pussy.

The sweaty made it have a strong salty taste and a strong smell. And yet, Lea moved her tongue and lips vigorously. Stella was now covering her mouth with her hand while looking pleading at her sister. The strong smell and taste just made it more obscene and while licking her sister, Lea took her hands to the inside of her own panties and masturbated.

Stella started to feel her legs falter. If that lasted longer, she would end up falling to the ground. Each time her body moved down, Lea followed up, not stopping licking her sister at any moment. It was just when she felt Stella shivering that she stopped and stood up, looking down at her sister who was breathing hard sitting at the ground.

“That was a treat,” she said with a smile and put the finger she was using to masturbate inside her sister's mouth.

“It's still not over, right?” Stella said, with a tired smile. She gave a look around to see if they were still alone. “Come closer.”

Lea got closer and Stella pulled her sister's panties down, putting her head inside her skirt. She felt the saline taste of Lea's juices mixed with her sweat. She was moving her tongue, making her sister raise her head and moan with pleasure.

Craving her nails on her sister's butt, Stella pulled her closer, making even more pressure between her lips and Lea's labia. She was sucking it instead of just licking, making her mouth full of Lea's fluids, some starting to flow from the side of her mouth.

Feeling that her sister was close to coming, Stella gripped stronger on her already red but and sucked intensely. She felt a warm liquid on her tongue as her sister came.

Lea slowly kneed on the ground with a smile on her face. Stella pulled her sister closer and kissed her lips.

“You're crazy, you know,” Stella said, making Lea let out a faint smile.

 

 

Stella threw Lea inside the shower box on the shower room and went after, kissing her naked sister. Lea's panties were completely dirty and she would need to go home not wearing any, but Stella at least forced her to take a bath together.

“I love you, Stella, I really do,” Lea was saying while Stella kissed her neck.

“I know that,” Stella said, stopping the kisses and facing her sister. “We have been loving each other for years. Of course, I know it.”

“Yeah, I love you,” Lea kissed her sister's lips. “I really love you and I can't think what I would do if you left me,” she gave her another kiss. “That's why I felt bad.”

“What do you mean?” Stella asked with a serious face.

“The other day I saw sis naked. I mean, sis Kiana. I wanna kiss her breasts… I wanted to…”

Lea lowered her head. Stella smiled, raised her sister's head by her chin and kissed her lips softly.

“So you're saying,” Stella said with a calm voice. “That you wanna have sex with sis?”


	6. Caught

The next days, Stella tried to get closer to Kiana. They were in good terms already, but she looked for any free time to talk to her older sister.

“So you don't have any question about dad?” Stella asked Kiana on a certain Sunday morning when they were resting sitting outside the house. They were sitting on a bench just below a tree inside Kiana's property.

“I don't care about that man,” Kiana said, with a serious face. “I’m sorry. I know he was your father, but he…”

“That’s fine,” Stella said with a smile. “Lea was the same. She always avoided that man and got close to mom, or to me.”

Stella looked at the sharp eyes behind her sister's glasses. It was a hot day, so her shirt had a cleavage, showing her large breasts. Stella could understand her sister's attraction, even if she never thought about Kiana that way before.

She could feel Kiana was starting to enjoy her company. Her older sister looked more relaxed while talking to her, while she still seeming somewhat distant from Lea.

“You know,” Stella said. “Lea is a good girl. A little shy, but a good girl.”

“I know she is. I wanna get closer to her, but she’s a little hard to approach. Her shield is hard to break. You’re different, though.”

“I had to be. Her being the way she was and our father being useless as he was, I had to take care of her.”

“It’s nice how you two are close,” Kiana said with a smile. “And you’re a nice girl, too. Bringing you two with me was the right choice.”

“We’re grateful for that,” Stella said, smiling back at her sister.

That was the truth. If it wasn’t for Kiana, she and Lea could be living in a different house from each other, and she didn’t know if she would be able to live with that. Lea was at her side since she was born, after all. It was her dear sister and also her lover.

Stella gave another look at Kiana’s body. Her brown hair shining in the sun. Her breasts were actually bigger than both girls, but that was expected for an adult body. She was wearing shorts, revealing her tights. She was an attractive woman. It made sense that Lea would be interested. Lea always was the more interested in sex between them both.

Stella wasn’t jealous. The love she felt for Lea was big enough for her not to care about selfish feelings. In fact, if Lea was desiring her sister’s body, Stella wanted to help her to get it.

“Speaking of Lea, where is she?” Kiana asked suddenly.

“Oh, probably still sleeping,” Stella said. “She tried to change that routine in the first days, but she always wakes up late on weekends. But I’ll wake her up.”

“You don’t need to…”

“It’s fine. She slept enough. I always wake her on this hour.” Stella said, standing up and walking inside the home. Before entering, she still gave a last look at her sister who remained on the bench.

 

 

She walked inside her room, meeting a Lea lying down with her back exposed. She was wearing only panties, as she usually didn’t sleep with clothes. Her face, turned at Stella’s direction, had a peaceful smile with her eyes closed.

Stella walked to her sister and crouched to her side. She put her fingers on her sister’s lip, feeling the wetness in it and the air she was breathing.

“Lea, wake up,” she said with a soft voice, but her sister didn’t move.

Stella sat on the bed. And crossed her sister’s body with her eyes. She caressed her sister’s exposed butt and kissed the back of her neck.

“Hmmm,” Lea made, but didn’t wake up. Stella sighed.

“If you’re not waking up, I’ll do what I want to your body.”

Saying that Stella slipped her finger inside Lea’s panties and caressed her clit. With her right hand, she started to play with her sister’s nipples. Slowly, Lea’s eyes started to open.

“What are you doing?” She asked, with a sleepy voice. Stella smiled.

“It’s time, wake up.”

“I want a kiss from my charming princess.”

“Not before you brush your teeth. You won’t get it.”

“You’re not romantic at all,” Lea said with a smile.

“I’m not your girlfriend. I’m your sister,” Stella smiled back.

When Lea turned on the bed, Stella held her arms and got on top of her.

“Well, I can do this,” saying that, she started to suck Lea’s breasts.

“W-Wait, sis…”

“Don’t you want it?” Stella asked, stopping and looking at her sister.

“I want, but…”

“So that’s fine.”

Saying that again, she closed her lips on Lea’s right breast. Her sister had sweat a lot during the night, so they were salty. But her natural taste was still strong on it.

She gave a strong sucking on them that a “plop” sound echoed in the room. Lea pressed her lips tights so she wouldn’t shout of pleasure. While Stella’s fingers traced her sister’s belly and slipped inside her panties, stimulating her clit.

Stella started to suck and kiss her sister’s breasts again while moving her fingers inside her. She looked up to her sister’s pleasured face. That was a vision that always calmed her heart. She also realized her saliva was all over Lea’s breasts.

It didn’t take much for Lea’s body shake as she came.

“Now put some clothes and go wash,” Stella said, taking her fingers from inside her sister.

“Jeez, sis,” Lea pouted but stood up with a smile.

As she wore a shirt and skirt lying aside, she gave a gasp looking to the entrance.

“You left the door open!”

Stella followed her sister’s eyes.

“Oh, you’re right.”

“Don’t ‘oh you’re right’ me! What if sis saw us?”

“She didn’t, right?” Stella lied on the bed, indifferent.” Don’t worry. She’s sitting outside. She didn’t see anything.”

Lea gave another worried look at Stella before walking out.

Stella wouldn’t admit, but she did that on purpose. As she also tried to make her sister make loud noises to call attention.

The next few weeks, Stella had sex with Lea a lot in locations Kiana could see them, without being too obvious. Lea sometimes questioned her sister, but in the end, she was used to be taken care of by her and trust her words.

And yet, no matter how Stella tried, Kiana never caught them. She was wondering if Kiana was distracted or if they were just that lucky. Reminding that their parents never found out about their relationship, Stella thought it was probably the latter.

Yet, she had to make Kiana find about their relationship to go to the next step.

 

 

On a certain night, Kiana woke in the middle of the night with her throat dry. She stood up and walked to the door. As she slept wearing panties and an old shirt, she didn’t need to bother with putting anything before walked to the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator and took a glass of water from inside, drinking it. She rarely woke at that time, but the dry weather didn’t help.

“Hmmmm,” she heard some sounds inside her house.

Looking at the sound direction, she realized it was coming from inside her sisters’ room. She realized the door, that was always closed, had a gap open.

“Lea...Ahh...Yeah…” She heard a moan again.

Curious the find the reason for those moanings, Kiana slowly approached the room. When she looked through the gap, she had to choke her voice, covering her own mouth.

Her two sisters were naked on the bed. Stella was lying on her back, with her legs upwards, leaning against Lea’s body while Lea had her mouth on her sister’s pussy.

Lea sucked it and Kiana could hear the sound it made from where she was. At first, she wondered if the two girls were doing it from her own wishes, but Stella voice that she heard soon after cleared her doubts.

“Yeah...Lea...I love you. I love you,” she said while lying on her back and clenching her hands on the sheets. Kiana could see a trail of saliva coming out of her mouth, running through her cheek.

Lea moved her sister’s clit with her tongue and pulled her labia with her lips. After that, she inserted two fingers of her right hand inside her sister, who seemed to react even stronger.

Moving her fingers faster, Lea started to lick Stella’s leg, that was so close to her face. She licked the leg, then the other. Stella seemed to giggle between her moans.

Then Stella’s body convulsed by itself and Lea stopped. After Stella gave her a satisfied smile, Lea put her sister’s legs down on the bed and lied with her body over her, kissing her lips. Stella pinched Lea’s butt. She giggled.

“You were too loud today,” Lea said, kissing her sister again.

“You’re imagining it,” Stella said when her sister allowed her to. “It was the same as always.”

“What will you do if sis finds out?”

After Lea said that, Stella’s eyes turned to the gap on the door and Kiana tried to hide before her sister realized she was there. Trying not to make any noise, Kiana went back to her room, wishing Stella wasn’t fast enough.

She threw herself on the bed and felt a heavy weight on her heart. She knew what she saw, but she didn’t know what to do next.


	7. Sister's Bed

“Ah..Ah..” Kiana moaned as she moved her hips, rubbing her pussy against Adella’s pussy.

Adella, her co-work and half-boss, was a blonde girl, with long and wavy hair. She was a little shorter than Kiana but very athletic. Her white skin was soft and her green eyes intense. Kiana didn’t have her glasses, so she couldn’t see Adella’s face well, but she could hear her friend’s moans.

“Yes...Yes...Kiana…”

Their bodies were opposite against each other. Their fingers intertwined. Both girls moving their hips, rubbing their pussies against each other. Wet sounds coming from the two wet sexes. Kiana could feel Adella’s warm body as they moved.

Kiana always felt the most pleasured while tribbing, but that wasn’t an easy position to have sex. After failing in trying with other girls, Kiana met Adella once. The athletic and dexterous Adella was perfect for her. She was always the one Kiana looked for when she wanted to have sex, and Adella never refused it.

Slowly, Adella moved her body up. She pulled Kiana’s leg, leaving the tight in front of her face and sat on her partner’s hip. Kiana was now lying on her back, grabbing the bed’ sheets while Adella moved her hip back and forth making contact with Kiana’s pussy. She licked Kiana’s tight at first, then sucked it, leaving a red mark. She passed her lips all over it, leaving it wet with her saliva.

And she never stopped moving her hips, faster and faster. Her wet pubes mixing with Kiana wet pubes.

Her bed creaking with the fast movements, but they were alone in her home. Adella felt the sweat running through her medium sized breasts. While Kiana had her eyes shut and was moaning, she still hadn’t come.

“You were always resistant. It seems like it didn’t change, huh?” Adella said with a smile.

She started grinding over Kiana even faster. Now they had both hands intertwined and Adella gripped them both stronger while she moved faster. Soon, she would come. She didn’t want to do it before Kiana. She always loved seeing her friend’s face as she came. And Kiana asking for sex was a rare occasion.

Finally, she felt her friend’s hand grip stronger. Kiana arched her back and moaned louder as she came. Her eyes tight shut.

Adella kept grinding and came soon after. Exhausted, she let her body fall forward, lying on top of Kiana’s body. She started kissing her friend, massaging the inside of her mouth with her tongue. They kissed for some moments until Kiana gently pushed Adella away. Adella lied down on side of her friend.

“I missed that,” she said.

Kiana took her glasses that were on the nightstand and put it on, looking at her friend. She had a serious face.

“Well, you’re the same as always,” she said. She had a serious expression and didn’t let out even a smile.

“I was surprised, though. When was the last time? Two years ago? That you would ask it to me again…”

“I was stressed and needed it.”

“Stressed?” Adella let out a smile. “What happened? I’m here to listen, love.”

Kiana paused for a minute. She trusted Adella, though, so she relaxed and let her head rest on the pillow. She turned her face to her friend’s direction.

“It’s Lea and Stella. I mean, my sisters. I caught them yesterday doing, huh…”

Kiana didn’t complete it. She seemed to look at the empty space across Adella. Her friend kept smiling and started caressing Kiana’s hair, waiting until she started to talk back. She knew her friend well, after all.

“I caught those two having sex,” she said, finally, with a composed face.

“Huh?” Adella had a confused smile.

“They were having sex with each other. They forgot the door opened and I looked through it.”

“I see. Was it consensual? Was it forced?”

“I’m sure they both wanted it. I would’ve stopped them otherwise.”

“So it’s fine, right?” Adella said naturally, making Kiana throw her a confused look.

“It’s not fine at all. They’re my responsibility now and…”

“And they’re two girls with the same age having a sexual relationship. I don’t see a problem here. What are you worried about?”

Kiana couldn’t believe the words her friend was letting out.

“They’re sisters,” she said, thinking that was explanation enough.

“And?” Adella approached Kiana on the bed. “Look, it’s not like you’re having sex with them. And they did it because they wanted to do it. If they love each other and want to materialize it, what’s the problem? They can’t have children, right? So you don’t need to worry about that. Why is it wrong? Why is it immoral?”

“You’re really saying that? If you had siblings, would you really let them do it as they pleased?”

“I might even ask to join them if they were cute girls,” Adella said with a smile.

“You pervert,” Kiana said and brought her hand to Adella’s breast, grabbing it. Adella let out a moan. “I’m still stressed and you’re part of the reason now. Please take responsibility.”

“You don’t need to ask twice,” Adella said and kissed Kiana. After that, she hugged her friend’s naked body and got on top of her. “Tonight you won’t sleep.”

 

 

 

“So sis Kiana won’t come today?” Lea asked her sister. She had her head on her sister’s lap on the couch.

“She’ll sleep in her friend’s home. But tomorrow morning she’ll be back.” Stella said while caressing her sister’s hair. Both girls were wearing skirts, so part of Lea’s hair was tickling Stella’s legs.

“That’s a shame,” Lea’s eyes went to the door leading to Kiana’s bedroom.

Stella followed her sister’s eyes and when she realized where Lea was looking, she let out a smile.

“Lea, let’s sleep there tonight?”

“Huh?” Lea was confused. “Sleep there? You don’t mean…”

“In sis’ bedroom. On her bed.”

“No way!” Lea’s voice was terrified as she protested. “We can’t…”

“It’s fine,” Stella said and stood up, making her sister sit in the couch. “We’ll let it clean for her tomorrow.”

Saying that Stella took her sister’s hand and led her to the bedroom. Lea was still reluctant at first, but obeyed her sister and sat on the bed. Slowly and gently, Stella made her sister lying on the bed and put her face on Kiana’s pillow. She turned, lying on her stomach.

“So?” Stella asked. “Does it smell like her?”

“Hmmm,” Lea nodded slightly with her head.

“Wait here a minute.”

Stella got out of the room. Lea was inhaling the smell on the pillow. It looked just like the smell her sister’s hair had. She couldn’t stop inhaling it and felt an urge to touch herself.

Stella got back before she did it. She put a piece of cloth in Lea’s hands. Lea realized it was a used black panty.

“Sis!?” She looked back at Stella startled. “Is this…?”

“Sis Kiana’s? Yeah. She took it off for washing. I’ll take it back later.”

Her eyes just looking at the panties at first, Lea slowly took it to her face. She pressed it against her nose and inhaled. A strong scent invaded her. She felt her arousing rising. The smell was different from the one she usually smelled when she had sex with Stella.

“S-Sis,” she pleaded. “Do me.”

Stella got on the bed and pulled Lea’s hips up. She took off her sister’s skirt and looked at her pink panties. There was a wet stain in the place her pussy entrance was. Stella poked it and smiled as her sister moaned.

“You can’t just hold yourself, huh?” Stella said as she pulled her sister’s panties down.

She looked at Lea’s sex in front of her. Lea was still sniffing her sister’s panties close to her pillow. Stella approached her face of her sister’s intimate place. She could feel her sister’s strong smell coming out of it.

Holding Lea’s hips up, Stella put her mouth around her pussy, sucking it. She felt Lea’s body shaking in response. Stella put her tongue inside and moved it, making Lea’s hip tremble. She was sucking and licking her sister so much that her face and around her mouth was all wet with Lea’s juices.

Lea had one hand pressing Kiana’s panties strong against her face while her other hand was grabbing the sheets with strength while her sister was eating her pussy. Her moans were suffocated by the panties on her face. Soon the piece of cloth was covered in her droll, too.

When Stella took her mouth off her sister’s vagina, a string of juice was connecting both. Another string was dripping from the vagina entrance and creating a small puddle on the bed. Stella put her hand in the way, stopping it from falling anymore and took her hand up until she was touching her sister’s pussy.

She inserted two fingers inside. Lea’s body shook, but she stood as she was. Stella started to move her fingers, making fast movements in and out. Soon her sister’s juices were dripping through her hand, leaving her wrist all wet. She kept her movements, realizing her sister was struggling to keep her hip up.

When she finally came, Lea’s body relaxed completely, lying on the bed. Stella made her sister turn, lying on her back and took her wet hand to her face.

“Look what you did,” Stella said.

Lea smiled and took her tongue out, licking her own juices from her sister’s hand. She sucked the fingers, then licked the hand and for last licked the wrist. As she was done, Stella, still wearing her clothes, lied on top of her sister and started to kiss her.

Stella used her tongue and kissed her sister for enough time until Lea forgot the panties she had on her hand. When Lea’s grip became weaker, Stella snatched the piece of cloth off her.

“What are you doing?” Lea asked.

Stella got off the bed and Lea watched as her sister took off her own wet panties and started wearing Kiana’s black panties. It was a little big on her, but it didn’t need to be functional. Stella was still wearing skirts as she got on the bed again and sat on her sister’s face, putting the black panties she was wearing against her sister’s mouth.

“Pretend I’m sis,” Stella said.

Lea tried to say something, but that was useless, as Stella pressed her bottom against her sister’s mouth, making any word impossible to get out.

Using her tongue, Lea started to lick the wet panties on her sister’s body as Stella moved her hips front and back. It tasted just like when Lea used to lick her sister, but there was another taste mixed in. She wondered if that was Kiana’s taste.

Stella started rubbing her pussy stronger against her sister’s mouth. As they were alone, she didn’t try to stop her voice and her moans were stronger. Those moans were like music to Lea. She grabbed her sister’s hips stronger to make sure those movements wouldn’t slow down. At the same time, she would lick and suck her sister’s pussy through Kiana’s panties.

Stella felt a liquid leak and she drank it as Stella’s body arched back, signalizing she had come. She lied down on the bed again and looked at her sister, letting out a smile.

The two sisters looked at each other for some minutes with satisfied faces. Soon they were embracing each other and kissing again.

 

 

 

When Kiana got home in the morning, the first thing she made was to go look at her sisters. They were in their own room, lying hugging each other. At another time, that would make Kiana think they were cute, but now she gave them a worried look. They didn’t seem like they would wake up, though.

She went to her own room. She was still tired as Adella didn’t let her sleep much the last night. So she threw her body on her bed and stretched her body.

Then her fingers touched something weird. A point of her bed seemed like it was wet.

She sat on the bed again to look at the point where she touched. There was a small stain on her sheets there.

 


	8. The Sisters' Night

“Yeah, Lea and I are in a sexual relationship,” Stella said to Kiana after being asked.

“Wai- Sis!” Lea grabbed her sister's arm and looked at her horrified.

“What can I do?” She looked at Lea with a smile. “She already knows about it, anyway.”

Kiana was sitting on her couch and Stella and Lea standing up in front of her. Lea was grabbing her sister and looking nervous, but Stella was calm.

“Since when?” Kiana asked.

“Our first time was...I think we were twelve, right?” She asked Lea, who just nodded. “But we were already kissing before that. I don’t remember when that started.”

“Why?”

“Because we love each other,” Stella held her sister’s hand while saying it. “So, if you plan to kick us out of home…”

“But sis..” Lea tried to say, but Stella put a finger over her lips.

“I won’t make you go away,” Kiana said after a moment of silence. “I don’t know what to do, but I know I’m not doing that.”

Saying that Kiana stood up from the couch and walked to her room. She sat on her bed and let her body fall to the side, putting her hand on her forehead. She was feeling a weak headache.

Stella and Lea showed up at her door. Lea was timidly holding the corner and Stella walked to Kiana, sitting beside her.

“Why is it so wrong?” she just asked.

Kiana let her body sit on the bed and looked at her sister. 

“You two are sisters.”

“Is that it? Being both girls is okay?”

“Of course. Actually, I only did it with girls, too. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

When she said that, a smile crept through Stella’s lips. She got on the bed and stood behind Kiana, massaging her shoulders. Kiana tried to protest, but Stella started to speak first.

“You know, sis, some people would say two girls doing that is wrong, too. We know they are wrong. I love Lea and Lea loves me. So why we can’t make love with each other.”

Lea’s hands were feeling so good on Kiana’s shoulders that her headache started to disappear. She tried to say something, but the only thing she did was moaning. She was feeling her head becoming clearer and her worries disappear.

“Does it feel good, sis?” Stella asked and let her hands run through her sister’s back and switch to her front. Stella started to massage her sister’s big breasts over her clothes.

“Stella, stop…” Kiana turned to the side to say but her lips were stopped by Stella’s kiss.

Stella let her tongue inside her sister’s mouth. She had kissed Lea a lot in the past and was probably more experienced at it than her older sister. She massaged the interior of Kiana’s mouth and let their saliva mix making sloppy noises through the room.

As the kiss was over, Kiana didn’t say anything. Stella’s hands were still on her breasts.

“Just relax, sis. Let it go,” Stella said and made a signal with her head to Lea who was still at the door watching everything.

Lea entered the room and crouched in front of her older sister. She unbuttoned and unzipped Kiana’s jeans, removing the pants. Kiana tried to protest, but Stella pulled her face kissing her lips again.

Opening her sister’s legs, Lea stared at Kiana’s black panties and her fat tights. Pulling the panties after that, she realized her sister was wet, probably because of Stella’s stimulation. Feeling her heart beating strong, Lea licked the pussy in front of her. Kiana’s hips reacted, trying to pull back, but Lea hugged her sister’s body, holding her butt firm with her fingers and buried her face on Kiana’s crotch. She let her sister’s juice fill her mouth and gulped it.

“Ah, no…” Kiana said but Stella’s tongue shut her mouth again. 

When Stella moved her lips away, Kiana tried to follow them with her head, her eyes still closed.

“Look at that,” Stella said with a smile. “You like it.”

Kiana didn’t say anything. She opened her eyes but Lea licking her made her keep moaning. At the same time, Stella inserted two fingers inside Kiana’s mouth, moved them inside, and took them wet with saliva. She sucked it while staring at her older sister.

“Lea, could you stop for a moment?” Stella said.

Lea released Kiana’s hip and lift her head. Her lips and part of her cheeks wet by Kiana’s juices. 

Slowly, gently, Stella pulled Kiana’s body to lie it on the bed. Probably because of Lea’s actions, she just obeyed without resistance. Stella took off her panties and threw it away. She was still wearing her skirt when she sat on Kiana’s head and put her pussy on her lips.

Stella just threw a look at Lea, who understood it. She buried her head on Kiana’s crotch again and started to lick her. This time, when Kiana opened her lips to moan, Stella’s pussy was in the way, shutting any sound.

Stella started to move her hips, making her clitoris brush against Kiana’s lips and tongue. 

Lea was still licking and sucking her sister’s bottom. She started to play with Kiana’s clitoris using her tongue, just like she used to do with her twin.

Inclining her body forward and supporting her hands on the bed, Stella started to move faster to keep up with her twin’s efforts. Kiana’s mouth was filling with her juices, some of it running through her cheek.

The first to come was Stella. More juices filled Kiana’s mouth as she did. Then she started to slow her movements. Still brushing her pussy against Kiana’s lips but slower than before. She smiled when she realized her sister was actually sucking her instead of being completely passive.

The next was Kiana. Lea felt a warm liquid on her mouth as Kiana’s body arched and she came. When she realized it, Stella got off her sister’s face. Lea still licked the pussy completely clean before joining both of them on the bed.

Stella pulled her twin sister closer and kissed her, hugging her body. Kiana watched as Stella removed Lea’s shirt and bra. Then she pulled her sister’s skirt and panties and made her lie down on the bed. Stella lied beside her and kissed her neck.

“Come on, sis,” Stella called Kiana, putting her hand on Lea’s crotch and spreading her pussy. “Put your fingers inside her.”

“W-What?” Kiana said startled. She realized Lea was looking at her as if asking her to do it.

“Come on. She’s the only one who didn’t come yet. Don’t make her sad.”

Kiana approached her sisters and at first, just stared at Lea’s naked body. She was beautiful as always. But that was the first time she saw her younger sister naked. She looked maturer than Kiana thought.

First, Kiana brushed her fingers against Lea’s labia, feeling how smooth it was. And how wet the whole pussy was already. Then she inserted two fingers inside. It went easy with just a sexy moan coming out of Lea’s mouth. It was hot inside.

Kiana moved her fingers in and out, just like she did when having sex with Adella. But it was different. Lea’s body looked more fragile and more smooth. If felt good on her touch. The more she moved her fingers, the sexier Lea’s voice became.

“Here, sis,” Stella said, putting her finger on Lea’s lips. “Her mouth feels very good. Try it.”

As if obeying an order, Kiana moved her body forward while still moving her fingers inside Lea. She kissed the girl’s lips. The taste was weird, probably because she was licking Kiana just minutes before, but it was soft and wet. 

Kiana realized a difference between Lea and Stella’s kisses. Stella was more aggressive while Lea was completely passive. So Kiana herself introduced her tongue and started to explore her sister’s mouth.

Wrapping her arms against Kiana’s body, Lea embraced her. Stella watched close while her two sisters kissed each other embraced on the bed. 

Suddenly Lea’s back arched and she pulled her mouth away from Kiana, gasping for air. Kiana took her fingers from inside her sister’s pussy and stared at how wet they were. Stella then grabbed Kiana’s hand and sucked her fingers, making them clean.

Kiana stared at her sister with surprise. But then she let her body to lie on the bed, feeling tired. It didn’t take much time until she fell asleep.

  
  


Kiana woke up wondering if it was all a dream. But turning to her side and seeing Lea’s naked body sleeping beside a Stella who clearly wasn’t wearing any panties, she knew that was real. Lying on her back, she took her hand to her face.

“What did I do?” She said out loud.

“Love,” she heard Stella said with a tired voice. She had the eyes open but had clearly just wakened up. She still looked sleepy. “We made love, sis.”

“No, that was wrong. That was not…”

“Look at her face,” Stella said, removing a strain of hair glued on Lea’s sweaty face. Lea was smiling while sleeping. “Doesn’t she look happy? How can that be wrong?”

“But…” Kiana tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth.

Stella inclined over Lea’s face and kissed her lips.

“For her happiness, let’s do it a lot from now on, ok?” She said to Kiana.


	9. Jealousy

Lea and Stella shared their first kiss when they were just eight years old. They were watching a horror movie hidden from their parents in their room. In the screen, a man and a woman started to make out and he started touching her bottom. Stella was more interested in the monster lurking around the two characters but she felt Lea’s hand squeezing hers. She sent her sister a confused look.

“How does it feel?” Lea asked with her face completely red.

“What?” Stella asked without understanding what her sister meant.

“That,” Lea pointed to the screen where the two characters were still making out.

“I don’t know…”

“Can we try?” Lea asked putting her own finger over her lips.

Without any reason to say no, Stella just nodded.

The two little girls brushed their lips and when they were over, Lea had a huge smile on her face.

“I like it,” she said.

“I didn’t hate it,” Stella said and her head back to the movie.

“Can we do it again sometime?”

Stella nodded and didn’t give it any more attention.

That soon became a habit for them, as Lea would ask her sister a kiss every night, and sometimes even during the day. When she was sad or had hurt herself, only Stella’s kiss would calm her down. 

Even though the two girls didn’t know better about what their actions mean, they never did it in front of their parents. Somehow, they knew it was a secret between them. Even after growing up, that had become so common in their daily life that they never thought much about it. 

And then, when they were twelve, they took the next step. At that point, kissing had become as common as hugging between them. A certain day, Stella was approached by a classmate at the school during break time. As Lea was always close to her sister, she saw when the boy confessed his love and asked her sister to be his girlfriend. Stella promised to think about it and give him an answer the next day. 

That day when the girls got home, Lea threw herself on the bed and started crying. Since the girls shared a room, Stella was there and watched her sister without knowing what triggered that.

“Lea, come on,” Stella said crouching in front of her sister’s bed and caressing her head. “What’s going on? Do you want a kiss?”

“You’re leaving me,” Lea said. Her voice muffled by the pillow she had her head on.

“Eh? I’m not leaving you. See, I’m here,” Stella squeezed Lea’s hand.

“You said you would give that boy an answer. If you start dating him, I… I don’t want that.”

“So I won’t do it,” Stella said without a second thought.

Lea lifted her head and looked at her sister with tears in her eyes.

“You mean it?”

“I mean, it’s not like I like him or anything. I was thinking of rejecting him, but gave it some time to not be rude,” she caressed her sister’s face, wet by the tears. “And if it bothers you that much, I just won’t date anyone, ever.”

Lea took her sister’s hand and kissed its palm. She licked Stella’s finger, salty from being wet by tears. 

“Will you stay always with me?”

“If that’s what you want,” Stella said. She got on the bed, took her sister’s face on her hands and kissed her.

She got on top of Lea and let their lips meet for some seconds. She let out a smile while looking at Lea’s face.

“Lea,” Stella said, looking embarrassed. “Can we do something different?”

“Something different?” Lea had a puzzled face but nodded. “Fine. If it’s with you, I don’t mind.”

“Ok. But if you don’t like it, ask me to stop, ok?”

Stella kissed her sister’s lips again. This time, slowly, she let her tongue slip inside. Lea looked surprised and opened her eyes. But as Stella started to massage her tongue with her own, she closed her eyes again and hugged her sister closer.

Stella felt her sister’s tongue, soft, wet and warm against her. She used her own tongue to know the interior of her sister’s mouth. It was more intimate than the time they brushed their lips and she became more excited. She felt her body getting hotter and took her own hand down to her panties.

Surprised, Stella felt Lea raise her leg, making her right tight press against Stella’s panties. Lea started to move her legs up and down, brushing against Stella’s bottom and it started to get wet by the liquid leaking through the girl’s panties. After a few movements, Stella felt a jolt of pleasure and came for the first time.

She let her body rest over Lea’s, surrounded by her smell. 

“Did you pee on my leg?” Lea asked. Stella stared back and realized there was a liquid dripping on Lea’s tight.

“S-Sorry,” she said, turning red. “I don’t know what happened. Just, it felt so good.”

Lea smiled, hugged her sister and kissed her lips again.

“That’s fine,” she said. “I want us to get even closer from now on, sis.”

  
  


Lea looked bored while she waited for Stella. Stella had finished practice already but now she was speaking to a red-headed girl who used to practice with her. Lea could’ve gone home, but after the last night, she didn’t have the courage to face Kiana by herself.

She left the bleachers and went to meet her sister as the other girl turned away. She held her sister’s hand in silence and put up a serious face.

“Hey, Lea,” Stella said with a smile. “You’re still here.”

“I couldn’t go home, right?” Lea said looking at the floor. “Sis Kiana avoided us the whole day yesterday. I’m sure she’s feeling uncomfortable around us.”

“So you regret it?”

Lea stopped for a moment to think. Then she shook her head slowly.

“I, don’t know. It felt really good and I was happy at the time, but…”

“How about we talk to sis when we get home? If we really did something wrong, we apologize. If she doesn’t want us around anymore, we find somewhere else to live.”

Lea nodded.

“Yeah…”

The two girls walked to the empty shower room. Stella took off her clothes and turned to her sister.

“Want to come inside with me?”

“No,” Lea said with a smile. “I’m fine. I’ll be waiting here.”

Stella smiled back and went inside the shower box.

Since all the other girls had showered already, Lea thought no one would be there. But suddenly one girl showed up. The same red-headed girl who was talking to Stella just before. She had long wavy hair, brown eyes and some freckles on her face. She was a little taller than Lea and her body more developed. Her breasts were definitely bigger.

“Hey,” she called out with a smile. “Lea, right? I’m Irene Dennell. I do volleyball with your sister.”

Irene leaned on a wall beside Lea and smile at her. Her smile was gently but something in it bothered Lea.

“Hi,” she said.

“We never talked before, right? Your sister speaks of you a lot so I was curious to talk to you personally. But wow, you really look like her, that’s amazing.”

“We’re twins.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course, I know. Sorry, that was stupid.”

A silence fell between the two of them until Irene, who looked embarrassed playing with her fingers, spoke again.

“You know, I was thinking. You and Stella were always together, right? Stella never talked about her private life between us and all the other girls are curious about, like...Did Stella ever have a boyfriend or something? Or dated someone? I mean. Is she seeing someone now?”

Lifting her face to stare at Irene, Lea tilted her head.

“No, she didn’t…”

“I-I see. Sorry, that was out of nowhere, right? It’s just that she’s so beautiful and. Oh, of course, you’re beautiful, too…”

Another silence. Lea was starting to feel uncomfortable by it, but Irene suddenly stepped away from the wall and let out a timid smile.

“Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to talk. But now I really need to, huh...  Well, it was nice knowing you. You look like a nice girl like your sister,” She said and walked away.

Lea watched as Irene disappeared from the shower room. She was an attractive girl, probably at their age. Something about that conversation bothered Lea. She walked to the shower box at the same moment Stella was getting out, wrapped in a towel.

“Oh, Lea, sorry if I took…”

Before she could finish, Lea pushed her back to the box and kissed her.

“Sorry, sis. I wanna do it, after all…”

  
  



End file.
